


An Icy Situation

by 2shy2call911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Itacest, M/M, One Shot, Short, my gf wrote this for me, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shy2call911/pseuds/2shy2call911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Imagine person A is casually and happily licking their ice cream, in their bubble of happiness during a hot summer. Then person B licks it and smirks, making person A incredibly flustered.""</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Icy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend and I both ship Itacest and I asked her to write something for them, which she did, and here it is~ Yes she gave me permission to post this okay dont hit me  
> Base off of a Tumblr OTP prompt! ouo  
> Feel free to leave comments if you enjoy, I bet she'd love them <3

It has been a definitive hot day for the two Italians. After all, Lovino barely got Feliciano to go outside. He had to... uhm, pull him outside by the foot.  
Anyways, now, at this moment, Feli is quite enjoying the day, sitting on a bench quietly and contently, eating some ice cream that Lovino got for the both of them from Baskin Robbins nearby. Feliciano got Strawberry Cheesecake flavour, while Lovino got a Mint Chocolate Chip.

Now, the tsundere Italian had a practical war in his head over what he should get -- Mint Chocolate Chip, or Strawberry Cheesecake?  
Well, lucky for him, Feliciano got the one he had a debate over in his brain, so he decided on Mint Chocolate Chip.

However, unbeknownst to the other Italian sitting right beside him, there would be something happening to his ice cream in just a bit.  
"Ah... It's so relaxing to just sit outside and eat ice cream!" He beamed, closing his eyes and sitting back, smiling like how he does daily. Lovino smirked and found the perfect opportunity for that.  
 

He licked a little bit off of Feliciano's ice cream, but he re-opened his eyes quickly and found Lovino licking it. He immediately flailed his arms, accidentally hitting Lovino in the stomach with his elbow, and turned a little red and flustered.  
  
He was smirking and trying to hold back a laugh in reaction to the other Italian's arm flailing, but the elbow he got to the stomach hurt a little, so he tried to hold back a cough too.  
  
"You have your own ice cream! Why did you take some of mine?!" Feliciano questioned, still flustered.  
"Well, I was having a war in my mind over these two flavours, so I just _had_  to take a lick of yours to remember its taste!" He was still smirking, loving how this is going down.  
  
You can imagine the rest.  
cough ~~ohgodicanalreadyseealloftheitacestfangirlsthinkingoftheyaoithatgoesdown~~ cough


End file.
